


Dinner?

by rochi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochi/pseuds/rochi
Summary: Set in the year 2011. Ohno worries about whether to have dinner with Nino or not.





	

Ohno worries about various things, most of which he doesn’t say.

One is this.

“Dinner?” Nino asks Ohno, both of them dressed down in casual clothing and each with a face mask.

“Ah, I can’t today. I have to go home.” It’s the usual answer. 

Nino gives the usual response, his eyebrows scrunching, eyes narrowing, and his lips forming a pout. “You always say that.” 

It’s not that he doesn’t like Nino’s company. They’re together most of the time. To the point that being beside each other is something they consider natural. To the point that saying anything under the sun to each other is okay. 

Then why reject Nino’s invitation? Possibly because he doesn’t have anything else to say for the day. 

*

Maybe he can hold off telling Nino something and just invite Nino to dinner himself to say it. 

He tried it once but failed. That day, Nino raised an eyebrow at him and gave a look that screams, ‘Do you have something to tell me? I’ll listen.’ He told him immediately. And when Nino asked him again to go out for dinner that night, Ohno refused.

There’s a difference being with the members for anything outside of work. It’s a different environment, and he thinks, would what he considers as natural with Nino in the workplace be as natural outside of work? The fact that already one aspect of that naturalness would be different, that there would be a lack of anything to talk about, worries him. 

*

“I’m going to call Nino to join us.” Jun said as Ohno looked up from sipping his beer. Ohno nods. He’s surprised but he doesn’t stop Jun. He’s worried but thinks it’ll be alright given he’s with Jun. 

And it was alright. 

Ohno hardly remembers any awkwardness. But then again, it was with Jun, who had a large array of topics to talk about, whether regarding work or not. Both Nino and himself had plenty to respond with.

*

Ohno and Nino go to dinner on their own the next day. He gained some confidence from the night out with Nino and Jun that dinner with just the two of them would turn out fine.

Nino, arms crossed on the bar counter, looks at the mug of beer in front of him. Ohno’s staring at the mug in front of him as well, his fingers at the edge of the bar counter.

There is silence. Ohno doesn’t have anything to say. Nino doesn’t have anything to say either. Ohno starts to get worried. Ohno knows that Nino knows that he’s worried. Ohno looks at Nino. 

Nino glances at him and smiles. Nino isn’t worried, not at all. 

Possibly, like how they can naturally tell all they can to each other, they can also naturally be together in silence.

Ohno realizes this and chuckles. Ohno shifts in his seat and lays his arms on the bar counter as well. He leans to his side, until the sides of their arms and their elbows make contact.

Ohno really didn’t have anything to worry about.


End file.
